Our Love Will Kill
by SpikeG4
Summary: Don't want to give to much away, so why don't you just read and find out. Not recommended for anyone who has a weak stomach (later chapters).
1. Chapter 1

**Breaking my Humanity; Slipping in Insanity**

"Don't you realize how much danger you could of put us in?" a light cerulean pony with a pink mane resembling frosting, Mrs. Cupcake scolded at her husband, a golden stallion with an orange mane, Mr. Carrot Cake.

"I know sweetie, but the important thing is that she didn't get in." Mr. Carrot Cake reassured his wife.

"But what if she did get in? Rainbow Dash barely made it through the organ replacement (black unicorn magic used to create new organs from cells of the pony in need of new organs)."

"You worry too much Cupcake. It'll be fine." Closing and walking a red door, Mrs. Cupcake and Mr. Carrot Cake walked upstairs into their shop. Leaving behind a basement filled with horrible devices used to torture and kill ponies. Leaving behind an outfit made of cutie-marks, Pegasus wings, and unicorn horns. Leaving behind a closed red door, where inside where all of these things, with four inanimate object that had caused this whole thing.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Cake," Pinkie Pie sang, "I finished the list of stuff we need! I just need exactly twenty bits so I can go into to-own!"

"Of course Pinkie, here you go." Mr. Carrot Cake spoke, giving the bits to Pinkie.

"Thank you! Well, it's time for this pink pony to hit the town!" Pinkie yelled behind her, bouncing out of Sugarcube Corner. Merrily she jumped toward the market place, where the ponies roamed about.

"Hello Pinkie!"

"Hello!" replied Pinkie.

"How are you Pie?"

"Wonderful just like any other day!" replied Pinkie.

"Mommy, isn't that the murderer-."

"Rumble we talked about this before, just smile and say hello like everypony else. Hello!"

"Hello!" replied Pinkie. Pinkie continued to bounce to the store that sold her baking supplies, Bakers Way. Hopping inside, she came to a halt, breathing heavily. "Whoo, boy let me tell you, hopping sure is a work out!" the pink pony said to nopony in particular.

"Hey Pinkie," the dairy pony spoke behind his counter, "Here to pick up the usual?"

"Yep, flour, milk, sugar and eggs." Pinkie beamed.

"You know Pinkie," the dairy pony spoke, "It's always so gray in here until you show up. It always makes me happy to know that my ingredients are used in Equestria's best baked goods."

"Oh, I'm sure they aren't that good." Pinkie lied as she pulled the twenty bits from her satchel. Placing them onto the counter, she looked up to see a bag of flour slumped on the counter. "Hmmm… is it just me or does that bag of flour look familiar?"

"Wha-what," the dairy pony nervously chuckled, "It's just a regular bag of flour, nothing special."

"You're probably right; after all, every bag of flour probably looks the same." Pinkie smiled as she bounced out the store (yes, for some reason Pinkie Pie is still able to hop, even though her bags are full of milk, eggs, sugar, and flour. But you know what, deal with it, she's Pinkie).

"Hello, Mrs. Cake, we have a problem." …. "Yeah, Madame Le Flour I believe."

"The pale woman is breaching the temple."

"I'm on my way." 

**Sorry that the chapter is so short, I didn't want to give to much away.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Secrets are Revealed; Now Anyone May Steal**

"Twilight," a purple scaled, green spiked dragon, Spike, asked as he ran after his care taker, "Where are you going?"

"To Sugarcube Corner Spike, I have some business to attend to." Twilight calmly stated, levitating an unknown bag from their basement.

"What's in the bag Twi?" Spike smiled.

"Just some supplies I need."

"Why would you need supplies to go to Sugarcube Corner?" Spike questioned.

"Because I do, geez get off my back dad." Twilight annoyingly said as she walked out the library's door.

"Hmmm, why is Twilight being so mysterious? It's only a trip to Sugarcube Corner… Unless, she has something to hide." With his curiosity breached, Spike set out to spy on Twilight.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Cake, I'm back with those ingredients you need!" Pinkie Pie gleefully said as she hopped into the shop. "The funniest thing happened today, I thought I-."

WHACK

"Terribly sorry Pinkie, but we can't take any chances." Mrs. Cake apologized as Mr. Cake let Twilight in. Following behind was Spike, too late to see what had happened, but not too late to see what would happen, what he did see was a passed out Pinkie Pie on the floor.

"Why is Pinkie on the floor?" Spike asked himself as he looked through a crack in the door. Slipping through undetected, Spike hid behind the counter.

"Come on; let's take her to her room so we can begin." Mr. Cake spoke as he lifted her up on his back.

"Begin what?" Spike whispered to himself. Carefully, he crawled up the stairs and hid under Pinkie's bed, before anypony else could get in.

"Now are you positive about this?" Twilight asked as she drew a circle around the bedroom floor.

"As positive as we could ever be." Mrs. Cake responded, placing a glass bowl inscribed with magic symbols and filled with crystal clear water in the center of the circle.

"I hope your right." Using her magic, Twilight carefully placed Pinkie Pie inside of the circle. "Remember, as long as the candles keep burning she won't be able to escape the circle."

"What's Twilight doing?" (Anything like this will be Spike's thoughts for this chapter).

Using her magic, Twilight woke Pinkie Pie up, who automatically looked into the glass bowl. The crystal water turned blood red, as a familiar pony began to rise from the waters, a pony with a pink coat and a straight pink mane, Pinkamena.

"What just happened?"

"Hello Pinkamena, it's been a while." Twilight calmly spoke, levitated her bag in front of her.

"Yeah, a long while, maybe you'd like a cupcake!" Pinkamena shouted as she leaped to escape the circle, but instead was blocked by a magical force field. "Hmmm, seems you've learned your lesson from last time. Maybe you're not as stupid as I assumed."

"Why thank you for the compliment Pinkamena." Twilight chuckled, "But we have more pressing matters to attend, I take it that you met someone today who you recognized."

"I sure did, Madame Le Flour. Why? Is she here?"

"I'm afraid she isn't, you see, Madame Le Flour is just a figment of your imagination, and if you don't forget about her than the real Pinkie Pie will be forced to turn back into you."

"A figment of my imagination? Impossible! Madame Le Flour is real, and she told me to never trust any ponies like you!"

"That's where you're wrong Pinkamena," Twilight levitated ropes from her satchel, "Madame Le Flour is not real, and if you don't accept that, I will have to make you accept it."

"Oh really, what are you going to do, as I recall the last time I took over this pity being, your amnesia spell was not able to effect me."

"What does Pinkie mean by last time? Has this happened before?"

"I am quite aware, and I have discovered other needs." Twilight coldly spoke. Using her magic, she sent the ropes inside of the circle, binding Pinkamena and levitating her in the air. Now Pinkamena stayed suspended over the glass bowl by unicorn magic and ropes.

"What is Twilight doing to Pinkie?"

"Now let me ask you nicely, forget about Madame Le Flour."

"Never."

"Forget about her now Pinkamena."

"Never!"

"I said…" Twilight spoke through gritted teeth, using her magic, Twilight lifted a whip from her bag, "forget about her!" With a quick snap, the whip cracked across Pinkamena's face.

"Pinkie!" Spike whispered in worry. Why was Twilight doing this to her?

"Never!"

KKKRRRRCCCKKK! "Forget about her!"

"Never!"

Whhhhoooosssshhhhh- "Spike, what do you think you're doing!" Twilight yelled in shock. Before her Spike stood, holding the end of the whip in his right claw. Blood ran down his arm as tears slowly ran down his eyes.

"How could you do this to Pinkie?" Spike cried, throwing the whip to the ground.

"Spike, listen to me, that isn't Pinkie right now" Twilight stated, signaling Mr. Cake to grab Spike.

"Yes she is, she looks exactly like her!" Spike shouted. From behind him, Mr. Cake grabbed him. "Let go of me!" Spike yelled from the sudden shock of being grabbed. Spike struggled to break free, but Mr. Cake was a full grown male stallion, and he was just a dragon.

"Thank you Mr. Cake, now where were we… oh yeah." KKKRRRRCCCKKK! "Forget about her!"

"Neh-heh-heh-heh-ver!" Pinkamena cried as her tears combined with the blood that ran down her pink coat.

"Pinkie Pie!" Spike cried, struggling to escape Mr. Cakes grasp.

KKKRRRRCCCKKK! "Forget about her!"

"NEVER!"

"Pinkie! Twilight stop this!"

KKKRRRRCCCKKK! "Forget about her!"

"NEVER!"

"No! No more!" Spike screamed as he dug his claws into Mr. Cakes hoofs.

"Dammit!" Mr. Cake yelled as he released Spike from the pain.

"Twilight stop it!" Spike yelled as he ran to Pinkie Pie, inside of the circle.

Without realizing that Spike had ran into the circle, Twilight sent the whip once more. But instead of hitting Pinkamena, the whip cracked Spike on his head.

Spike yelped as he fell forward. Unfortunately, he ended up falling near the glass bowl, causing it to fall over and break.

Opening her eyes, Twilight saw Spike with blood flowing from a cut on the back of his head. A cut that she knew was from the whip. But even worse, she saw the glass bowl was now broken. "Oh Celestia, what have you done Spike?"

A mysterious aura of black magic swirled around Pinkie Pie, Pinkamena and Spike. But this wasn't just any ordinary black magic; it was the kind that could kill. Like a sword it slashed at the three inside of the circle.

"Twilight help me!" Spike cried as the magic cut into his chest.

"Spike," Twilight desperately shouted, "Don't worry Spike, I'm coming!"

"NO!" Mrs. Cake yelled as she tackled Twilight. "It's too dangerous!"

The magic continued to slice through the three inside of the circle, in seconds they were all on the brink of death as they all laid in their blood. Spike lay crying, Pinkie Pie sat still as if she was watching paint dry, Pinkamena was laughing manically as the magic sliced through her skin, but she was also crying, crying because her body was being spliced with Pinkie's.

"ENOUGH!" Twilight screamed, using her black alicorn magic, Twilight sent a magic talisman she got from Zecora into the circle. Automatically it began to light up and spin in the air without any help of magic.

"NO!" a mysterious voice yelled, "Pinkamena will not be taken away from us again!" Knowing that it was no match for alicorn magic, the black magic grasped Spike into the air.

"Twilight help-." Spike yelled as his mouth was muffled by the black smoke. The smoke began to form into something that would leave anypony wishing they had never opened their eyes. Holding Spike was a creature made entirely of black magic, it had hollow eyes that were able to stare inside of your soul. Its arms were boney and dripped with blood. It had no legs, but simply blood that hissed as it ran down the creature's waist. It had no visible face, instead a giant mouth that covered up the whole face. Opening Spike's mouth, the creature forced himself into Spike. Blood flowed furiously from Spike's wounds as he began choking, hacking, and coughing. The creature continued to flow into him, until he possessed him with its being.

"Spike no!" Twilight shouted.

The room went black, as you heard the sobs of Twilight.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Wet Match in a Dark Cave**

From the darkness a light raspy breathing is heard. A purple orb of magic lights the room.

"Twilight… what happened?" Mr. Cake asked, fearing for the worse.

"I'm not sure, I can't make out anything, everything is to black." Twilight replied. This wasn't just any darkness; this was… advanced darkness. "Isn't there a fuse box somewhere?"

"Mrs. Cake went down to check on it." Mr. Cake replied, hoofing himself over, careful not to hit the candles that burned like a pulse in the darkness. For if he did, the creatures that where inside could escape. Lights flickered as Mrs. Cake came back up to the room.

"What happened?" Mrs. Cake asked, walking toward her husband.

"Ugh… Twilight, what happened?" Spike asked as he slowly stands up. Looking around, his eyes are filled with fear. Blood drips from his cuts as he slowly walks toward Twilight. Behind him Pinkie Pie, who now looks like Pinkie Pie, slowly stands up.

"Spike!" Twilight yelled glad that her friend had not died; but as she ran toward him Mr. Cake grabbed her by her tail. "Let go of me, I have to make sure Spike is okay."

"Don't you remember what happened? He was filled with that black smoke."

"No, he was able to overcome it! I can see it in his eyes!"

"If he really is himself, than he will be able to walk out the circle!"

Spike froze in his tracts as he stood just on the inner edge of the circle. Slowly he placed his foot forward. Relief fills the room as his foot exits the circle. Mr. Cake lets go of Twilight's tail. Running forward, Twilight hugs Spike, who stands there like a zombie.

"What about Pinkie Pie?" Mrs. Cake asked.

"What about me what?" Pinkie gleefully smiled from behind Mrs. Cake.

"AH! Oh, it's just you Pinkie." Mrs. Cake sighed in relief. "But what happened to Pinkamena?"

"Mrs. Cake I'm right here." Pinkie smiled, "But why are you using my peasant name?"

"Ummm Spike, why you don't take Pinkie into the bathroom so you guys can clean your wounds." Twilight slowly spoke. She had a theory, but she didn't like it.

"Okay Twilight." Spike rasped as he limped toward the bathroom. "Come on Pinkie Pie."

"Coming!"

"Mr. and Mrs. Cake, I think we may have a problem."

"What do you mean dear? Spike and Pinkie seem fine."

"I'm not worried about Spike, its Pinkie I'm worried about."

"Pinkie?"

"I don't think she is actually Pinkie. Well she is, but not entirely."

"What do you mean?"

"When Spike broke the glass bowl, it caused something to happen. I believe that Pinkamena and Pinkie are now spliced together, but not like before. Now anything can trigger Pinkamena, and once it does, we may not be able to turn her back."

"So what do you mean?"

"I mean that you must keep Pinkie locked up her until I can figure out how to lock Pinkamena up."

"Well… what about Spike?"

"Spike was able to walk out the circle, it's clear that he is safe."

"Then how was Pinkie able to get out if she has part of Pinkamena ready to arise?"

"Because she was Pinkie when we saw her, not Pinkamena."

~In the Bathroom~

"You idiot, we can't just seal our wounds, it would raise their suspicions!" Spike hissed at Pinkamena.

"Don't call me an idiot Spikey," Pinkamena began, "This is a special cream that Mr. and Mrs. Cake gave Pinkie, it's used to seal wounds up as if they were never there!"

"Are you positive that it won't raise any suspicions?" Spike whispered.

"I'm positive, now come her so I can rub this on your wounds."

"Poof your hair up Pinkamena."

"Yes sir Spike."

~Pinkie's Room~

Crrrreeeeaaaakkkkk. "Hello guys, thanks again for that magic healing cream." Pinkie laughed as she walked from the bathroom. Following behind was Spike.

"Spike come on, we're going home." Twilight spoke as she lifted Spike onto her back. Walking out the room, Spike and Twilight went home

"Well, I guess I had better get back to the shop!" Pinkie smiled as she hopped toward the door.

"Umm actually Pinkie, we think it would be best for you to take the rest of the day off." Mr. Cake spoke.

"Really, well okay." Pinkie smiled as she hopped onto her bed.

"Have a sweet break dear." Mrs. Cake whispered. Walking out the door Mr. Cake sealed the door as his wife and he went down to the shop.

"Are you this will be securing enough to keep her out?" Mrs. Cake asked as her husband wrapped chains around the red door in the basement.

"I sure hope so."


End file.
